


Idiots

by fandomtrash2611



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Parents visit, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: After some rumours about a love affair between Strike and Robin, Robin's parents decide to visit her daughter for a few days. Suddenly all changes between the Detective and his  partner...





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one shot about my two favs from Denmark Street.  
> Not beta read again but I hope you guys like it nonetheless.

The heatwave was all over the news and the forecast predicting no rain for a fortnight, didn’t make things better. It was boiling in the small office in Denmark Street and it was not even midday yet. Robin knocked at the doorframe and entered with two ice cold drinks while Strike had tried to concentrate on a new case. She handed him the iced tea and sat on the chair opposite his desk.  
“Thanks”, he said and drank thirsty.  
“How’s this new case going?”, she asked, leaned back and crossed her toned legs.  
“I didn’t say that we will take it yet. I’m not even sure we should, something is odd. I don’t think that the maid took the pearls. I asked some people for help and found out that Mr Williams has some depts. Probably insurance fraud”, he concluded and took another sip from the cold liquid.  
While she seemed to be in her thoughts, he freely looked at his partner. She was beautiful. Robin had cut her hair and wore it shorter than she had before. It always looked a bit messy with the small curls and it suited her very well. Today she wore a short, black neck holder jumpsuit. Her skin was toned and he could see that she didn’t wear a bra underneath. Not that he would have mind. She was a beautiful woman and single again since a few months. The divorce with Matthew had been ugly and it had hurt her way more than she would have admitted. Strike had been there and pulled her back up when she needed him. Exactly what a friend would do, but just that it was more for him. His feelings had developed since their Scotland trip for the Shackwell Ripper case all those years ago. He had stayed silent though, because she hadn’t chosen him, but Matthew. But now she was free and not seeing anyone. Neither was he. He had stopped dating for a while now and all his last encounters where simple one-night stands or some quick meet ups for a shag now and then, but nothing serious. His heart longed for something he couldn’t have. For someone who would never say yes to the old and crippled detective. He sighed and shoved the thought away.  
“My mum called”, Robin said unexpected after a while of silence. “She and my father will come to visit.”  
“That’s nice, when will they be here?”, he asked, quite happy that they visited.  
He knew that Robin hadn’t seen her parents in months and it would do her good. But something was bothering his partner... What was it?  
“In about two hours”, she admitted.  
“What? That soon? Why didn’t you say something? You can go home and get ready for dinner of course!”  
“Oh no that’s not it... I....” She sighed. “They heard the rumours from the papers. They want to meet you and want to know how things are.”  
He didn’t understand. What rumours? What things? The office? Robin blushed when she saw his confused look and pulled out yesterday’s papers and showed him an article.  
_All well in Denmark Street? -_ said the headline and he saw a picture of him, holding Robin in his arms and smiling happily.  
Quickly Strike read the article.  
_Apparently, all is well in Denmark Street. The Private Investigator Mr Strike had been seen, arm in arm and in a loving embrace with his partner Miss Robin Ellacott, last Friday night. Sources suggest that there is something between them and it seems as if they were right and this is going on for quite a while and yet the two of them never made their relationship official. We wonder though, when they’ll tell us more about it and of course what they are up to now in the loneliness of their office and the continuing heat wave. Whatever it is, we hope it’s fun._  
Fuck! Why had he not been aware of this? His look darkened and he thought about the picture. Last Friday? They had been on a case and have had dinner afterwards. Robin had tripped while they had laughed and joked and he had caught her, nothing more. He hadn’t been aware of any photographers around. She carefully watched him while he thought about the article. He wore the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and one more button undone than usual. The curls at his neck where wet and his whole hair messy from letting his hands slide through it. He had lost some pounds over the last year and Robin had immediately seen the effect. He looked good and she understood what women liked about him. But she was sure that he wasn’t interested in her at all and wanted to keep all this a business relationship. She shoved the thought away and tried to concentrate at the task at hand, the visit of her parents.  
“Bloody press!”, he said angrily and tossed the newspaper on a stack of letters on his desk before he got up and opened the window to smoke. “So your parents think we’re a couple?”  
She nodded and he lit up the cigarette. Robin seemed to be embarrassed about something else and blushed heavily.  
“What else is there, Robin?”, he asked calmly.  
“My mum has been quite annoying with the question if this was serious so I confirmed that all this was going on for quite a while now and that you intent to propose”, she mumbled embarrassed.  
What the fuck?!, he thought and looked stunned at her. Why would she do this? But then he remembered from the wedding, that Linda could be quite insistent and he understood that it was the only way in this moment for Robin so that Linda would drop the question.  
“Robin”, he said calmly and she looked up. “What do you intent to do?”  
“I.... I don’t know. Hopefully get this dinner, they invited us to, over with soon. I... I’m sorry Cormoran.”  
“So you want us to play along?”, he asked once more. “Pretend we’re a couple while they’re here?”  
“I know this is stupid and we shouldn’t but... Oh god, I don’t know what I thought when she asked!”, Robin said, desperate and exhausted now.  
Strike knew he shouldn’t. It was wrong to take advantage of this situation and she needed his help as a friend but he couldn’t resist. It would be his chance to change her mind of him. His chance to prove that he liked her and wanted more. Maybe it would work?  
“How long are your parents staying?”, he asked calmly.  
“A few days”, she said annoyed now by the mere thought of them being here for so long and interfere with her life and work in London.  
But then Robin knew that they meant well, always had. It was just so embarrassing for her to ask her friend and partner for something like this!  
“Alright”, he finally said to her surprise. “Let’s do this then. I’m sure it won’t be too bad”, he said and winked cheerfully while tossing the cigarette but in an ashtray by the window.  
“Really?”  
Robin looked at him suspicious and expected him to laugh and say all this was a joke for him. But he didn’t. He looked her deep in the eyes and smiled a soft and warm smile that reached his eyes. She knew that smile. It was her smile. Robin returned it and felt relieved. Now the visit seemed like a small game to her. A game she and Strike would play. She jumped up quite enthusiastically and got back to work and make them another drink. He smiled at her good mood and looked forward to it too. He liked her parents and he was sure the next few days would pass very quickly.

Two hours later it knocked at the office door and Linda and Michael Ellacott stepped inside the office. Robin looked up and was quite happy to see her parents after months.  
“Mum, dad!”, she jumped up and hugged both of them.  
“Robin dear, how are you?”, Linda asked and didn’t want to let go of her daughter so quickly.  
“I’m fine mum”, she said and hugged her father. “Hi dad.”  
“Hello my love”, he mumbled and looked at her. “My gosh you’re even more beautiful than the last time we saw each other.”  
“She is, isn’t she?”, Strike said from the door to his office and smiled happily.  
“Cormoran!”, Linda greeted him gushing and hugged him too. “So good to see you again. How are you?”  
“Oh I’m fine Mrs Ellacott”, he said officially. “Mr Ellacott”, he greeted her father and the two man shook hands.  
“Linda, please”, her mother said and smiled.  
“Yes”, her husband agreed. “Call me Michael as well. We’re family after all”, he said and winked at the younger man.  
Robin blushed heavily and Strike tried not to laugh. Instead he asked how their trip was while he stepped to Robin and rested an arm around her waist and pulled her softly closer, kissing her temple. Robin sighed and melted into his strong grip. She felt completely comfortable beside him.  
“Oh quite calm. We already checked in in our hotel. Just a few streets away”, Michael answered while sitting on the sofa.  
Strike was pleased to realise, that it farted too when the older man sat down.  
“Yes, and we intent to see a lot of you two while we’re here!”, Linda said eager and sat down beside her husband while Robin got them some iced tea as well.  
“Mum, I’m not sure we can. We still have the office and some cases.”  
“I think we figure something out”, Cormoran said and sat beside Robin by the desk, taking her hand.  
She blushed once more but tried not to let her parents see that this was new for her. Linda was quite pleased to see this small gesture of intimacy and smiled happily while they talked about their plans for their short trip in London. Robin tried to concentrate but was quite distracted by Cormoran. His hand held hers and his thumb brushed her knuckles in a calming gesture but it distracted her more than it calmed her. She had always been very sensitive by his touch and reacted kind of thrilled lately. She shivered and blushed some more while trying to concentrate on what her mum had said. They talked for some while and arranged that they’d have dinner tonight before Linda and Michael left for a small trip to the National Gallery and some sightseeing.  
He didn’t let go of her hand immediately and Robin didn’t mind. She was very quiet.  
“Thanks for doing this”, she said and let go of his hand while she decided to clean the mugs and glasses.  
“Your welcome”, he just said and excused himself into his office.  
He was deep in his thoughts about all this when she knocked once more and entered.  
“I’m off for today, shall I pick you up before we head to dinner or do we meet there?”  
“Your flat is closer to the restaurant. I’ll pick you up later.”  
“Great. See you”, she said, waved smilingly and left.  
Robin walked the few streets to her apartment. It was a nice and decent area and she had Strike’s help with searching for a flat. He didn’t want her to live in an area where the crime rate was higher and the way to work very risky so he had pulled a few strings. Robin was happy. She lived on the upper floor in quite a big and sunny apartment. It had been renovated a few years back and Robin loved it. She even had a small balcony. She opened the door and stepped into her flat. It was quite big and she only now realised that two people could easily live here... She shoved the thought away. It was very hot but since a light breeze was going outside, she opened the windows and balcony door before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Only wrapped in a towel she stepped into the bedroom and looked through the massive wardrobe. It wasn’t very full and she had to do some shopping. She had gone rid of some of her old clothes, mostly because they reminded her of a time she didn’t want to have any memories of and because she had gained a bit of weight. She wanted to look good and keep the cover of her relationship with Strike up so she decided on some very nice black lace lingerie. She looked at herself in a big mirror by the bed. She looked good and Robin knew that he would go nuts seeing her like this. The thought made her aroused and she moaned frustrated. She could not use such thoughts right now! Tired and not knowing what the evening would bring she headed to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea before she wrapped herself in a blanket and sat on the sofa for a while.

Strike sat in his office for a while and thought about their arrangement. It would just be a few days and then all would be back to normal, he reminded himself. He shoved all thoughts away, closed the office and headed upstairs to his small flat to get changed and take a shower. He wanted to make a good impression as the boyfriend of their daughter so he changed into beige linen trousers and a white shirt that he rolled up to the elbows. It wasn’t different from his usual clothes but one of the better ones he never wore for the daily job. He had got these clothes when he still had been with Charlotte and had never wore them since. Now it was time to bring them back though. He combed his hair as good as possible but it most of the time looked messy so he didn’t bother. He wore his usual stubbles but he had no time for a shave. He was already a bit late. Strike quickly shoved his purse and keys in his pockets, slipped into the suiting jacket and made his way to Robin’s flat a few streets away.

Robin was startled by her doorbell. She was still sitting on the sofa, sipping on her tea and had forgotten the time. It probably was Strike who would collect her for dinner. Shit, she wasn’t even dressed yet! Robin quickly grabbed her dressing gown from the bedroom before going and opening the door. It was him.  
“Oh, I’m sorry for interrupting”, he said and tried not to look at her for too long.  
“You don’t”, she said and let him inside. “I just forgot the time, that’s all.”  
He followed her through the small corridor into the bright and combined living room and kitchen area. She drained a cup of tea and stood by the counter, looking at him. He looked good in his beige suit and the white shirt. He actually has made an effort to look good for her parents. Yet she didn’t want to leave.  
“You look sad”, he said and carefully looked at her. “You’re sure you alright?”  
“I don’t want to go for dinner”, she admitted.  
“But your parents are waiting”, he said calmly and slipped out of his jacket since it was way too warm in here.  
He saw the look on her face, the slight blush, her lips parting and her pupils dilate. This was new, he thought. But then he had felt how nervous she had been lately when he had touched her. Did she felt it too?  
“I still don’t want to go”, she said. “It doesn’t feel right.”  
“Having dinner with your parents?”  
“No... I.... I don’t feel very well”, she lied but he saw through it.  
She simply didn’t want to go for some reasons she wouldn’t tell him.  
“Have you eaten anything? You look very pale.” She shook her head. “Well then come to dinner. Have something to eat, talk a little and then let’s leave. I’ll bring you home afterwards and we don’t have to stay too long. I’m tired myself.”  
“Alright”, Robin finally agreed and stepped to him and undid a second button on his shirt. “That's better”, she smiled, rested her hand a second on his chest and then left for the bedroom.  
Oh god... Strike had to get a grip or he would do something he was sure she’d never forgive him. He smiled and waited in the living room while Robin dressed. He liked what she had done with the place. It was bright and femininely decorated. She owed lots of books and the whole space was very clean and sorted.

Robin decided on a green floral summer dress with suiting mint green high heels and a small white purse. She put on a bit of make-up and then headed back to the living room where her partner was waiting.  
“We can go”, she announced.  
“Wow”, he sighed and looked at her. “You look very beautiful”, he admitted and tried not to stare too much.  
Once more she blushed heavily and looked at her hands. He stood up and stepped to grab his jacket and then offered her his arm playfully.  
“Shall we?”, he winked and she giggled.  
They left the flat a few minutes later and headed to the restaurant. They were way too late.  
“I’m sorry we’re late”, Cormoran said to her parents when they stepped to their table. “We got held up.”  
“Don’t worry you two. That happens”, Linda said, hugged both of them and winked at her daughter.  
Robin knew exactly what her mother was thinking. Strike’s hand lay on the small of her back and he softly guided her to the chair beside her mother before he sat beside her. Linda was quite pleased to see them both here. Her daughter looked stunning and they looked so cute together. She could see the looks he gave Robin and see her daughter blush quite a lot. She was happy for them. They had a table in one of London’s top restaurants and against Robins earlier prejudices, it was a nice evening after all.  
“When did you two started dating?”, Linda asked curiously after dessert.  
“Oh....”  
Robin looked to Strike who had put an arm over her chair and was sitting quite close, holding her hand.  
“It just happened, really”, he said. “It was for a case. We were invited to a charity ball to trail one of our suspects. It was a nice evening. She looked stunning and I got her home afterwards. And somehow, I just kissed her. I couldn’t help myself. I wanted to do it the whole evening”, he said and smiled down at Robin.  
His eyes found hers and she could see a bit of truth in his statement. They had been to the party and he had got her home afterwards. He had left her though, without doing what he had said. Robin was sure though, that he had just invented all this for her parents. Linda seemed quite happy when he took her hand and pressed a small kiss to her knuckles.  
“When was this?”, she asked. “Oh come on, I want details children!”  
“Four months ago”, Robin said and was still looking at him.  
His eyes wandered to her lips but he then looked away and smiled at her parents.  
“I truly am happy for you two”, Michael said and held up his glass. “To you and to love”, he said and took his wife's hand.  
They all raised their glass although Robin was a tiny bit embarrassed and ashamed to lie to her parents. She excused herself and headed to the toilette. Robin felt sick and she couldn’t stop thinking about what he had said about that night and how he had looked at her earlier. There was more, she could feel it. But was she willing to give more too? She liked him, more than she should but this was wrong. He was her partner. They worked together and he was her friend. Nothing more. She made it into one of the cabins and thought she would throw up but surprisingly she did not. But what had happened made her unsure. She liked him. Did he too? Robin was confused but she had to go back and get this dinner over with.  
“So I hope your intentions are honest with my Robin”, Michael then said when his daughter had left. “I do not intent to let the same happen like when she was with Matthew.”  
“Michael!”, Linda said but Strike just smiled.  
“No, it’s fine, please. I understand your concern. But I don’t intent to break her heart and cheat on her. She means a lot to me, always had. I’m doing my best to make her happy and keep her safe as best as I can with this job. I love her, so don’t make the mistake to misinterpret my intentions and my feelings for her”, he said a bit threatening.  
He understood why Michael was so protective but he had told the truth. He realised over the last few months and since her parents had arrived and she had shoved him into this role, that he had stronger feelings for his partner than was right. Robin choose exactly this moment to come back, looking very pale.  
“Oh dear, are you not feeling well? You look horrible Robin”, her mum said and looked concerned at her daughter.  
“I don’t feel very good. Can we leave?”, she asked him and he nodded.  
“Sure.”  
“I’m sorry mum, dad.”  
“We understand dear. Go home and rest. We’ll see each other tomorrow for shopping, yes?”  
“Yeah, sure”, Robin said while Cormoran rested his hand on her hips and held her.  
Linda and Michael hugged her once more and her father stepped to Cormoran to apologise.  
“I’m sorry Cormoran. But I’m sure you understand.”  
“I do”, he simply said and then got her to the exit. “C’mon let’s get you home.”  
She shivered and he handed her his jacket. Robin thanked him and he walked her home, his arm still around her hips but she didn’t mind. He got her home and upstairs. Robin opened the door and he finally let her go.  
“Thanks for tonight and getting me home”, she said. “I’m sorry that we left so early thought. I..”  
“Don’t apologise. It’s fine. Get some rest and stay at home if you don’t feel well tomorrow. We don’t have many appointments.”  
“Alright.... Goodnight Cormoran.”  
“Goodnight Robin.”  
He left hurriedly and headed home to Denmark Street where he sat in the kitchen and had a beer. Only now he realised that this was a complete mess.

Robin felt better the next day but texted him that she’d be late for work. It was still warm and she once more opted for something comfortable but short, a white summer dress. She left the house and headed to the office. Strike was on the phone and so she left him alone and started to work on some invoices for their customers and some mails. He finished his call after half an hour and headed to the outer office to check on her.  
“How are you doing?”, he asked concerned.  
“I’m way better”, she said and smiled reassuringly.  
“Don’t you want to go shopping with your mum?”, he asked and looked at his watch.  
“Oh... I completely forgot about it”, she confessed when just in this moment Linda stepped inside.  
“Good morning!”, the older woman said cheerfully and looked at them. “You look way better today darling.”  
“Hi mum”, she said and smiled.  
“So... I want to take you two shopping!”, Linda said.  
“I’m sorry Linda. I can’t”, Strike said. “I’m meeting up with a client in half an hour and I’ve an observation.”  
“Oh... Well then just the two of us.”  
Robin agreed. She couldn’t cope with having Cormoran around and she had decided to go shopping soon anyway, so she gladly joined her mother. She needed to think about what happened between them and about her feelings.  
“Call me if you need anything”, she said while grabbing her bag.  
“I won’t, enjoy your day”, he said and he felt that Linda was watching them.  
If he would have let her go without anything it would have been not normal for a couple so he pulled her closer and quickly pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Robin was shocked for a second but then let it happen and she kissed him back. Panting they let go of each other. Her eyes searched for his after he let go of her and she could see the affection in them.  
“Laters”, he mumbled.  
“See you.”  
Linda was quite excited to see them like this. She took Robins arm and they walked to the tube.  
“I’m so happy you two found each other”, she said. “I always thought he was a nice guy and you two look so good together. I just don’t understand why you never told us! Why do we had to find out from the papers?”  
“I... All this is so new”, she lied. “I didn’t want to rush things and take some time with this. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you mum.”  
“It’s fine dear. I understand. Take your time then.”  
Half an hour later they arrived and strolled through the shops. Robin quite enjoyed the day and found a lot of nice clothes and shoes. After a small lunch they headed into the last shop for lingerie. Robin just tried on some pieces while her mum waited. She adored the things she had found and without thinking bought them.  
“I think he’ll like those”, Linda said while they left the shop. Robin blushed and her mother laughed. “He doesn’t push you with anything though, does he?”  
“Oh no... No”, Robin babbled. “We... We haven’t actually.”  
Now her mum was surprised. They were dating for over four months now and haven’t even had sex yet? She was happy though, that Strike didn’t seem to push her daughter.  
“Does he know?”  
“What do you mean?”, Robin asked while they headed to a coffee cart to buy some cool iced coffee.  
“Does he know what happened to you at Uni?”  
Robin stayed silent for a while and handed the man from the cart a few pounds for their drinks.  
“He does. But that has nothing to do with it. He... We just want to take some time, that’s all.”  
They wandered back to the tube when her mobile beeped. A text from Strike.  
How’s the shopping? I hope you didn’t buy the whole store. S  
She laughed and quickly texted him back.  
I did buy a lot of things but the store still has stuff left. Finished with shopping, heading back to the office. You there?  
On my way. S  
“Strike?”, her mother asked curiously.  
“He’ll be back in the office soon. We can have dinner?”  
“Sure, sounds great.”  
“What did dad do the whole day?”, she then asked. “I’m sure he’s bored.”  
“Oh he wanted to go to some museum and have a calm day at the pub.”  
Robin laughed. Sounded like her dad. Strike was already back when the two women entered the office once more.  
“Oh dear, now I know what you meant in your text”, he joked when Strike saw the shopping bags she was carrying.  
He stepped to them and helped her. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and smiled happily. Today had been a better day, she thought. The distance between them had been good, she admitted to himself. He stepped closer and put an arm around her waist.  
“What did you get?”  
“Some new clothes. I wanted to buy new things for ages now but never really found the time.”  
“She found some really nice things. I’m sure you’ll like them”, Linda said and winked at them.  
“Mum!”  
Strike laughed and knew exactly what Linda meant when he had seen the lingerie bag. Robin blushed and he kissed her on the temple.  
“Do you guys had anything decent to eat?”, he asked. “I’d love to invite you all for dinner.”  
“Oh I’m going to call Michael then so we can meet somewhere.”  
“Feel free to use the phone”, Cormoran said while heading to the inner office.  
Robin was following him and closed the door behind her.  
“My mum, she... She wanted to know if we...” Robin blushed but he knew what she meant. “I said no. That we wanted to wait.”  
“Alright”, he said and tried not to think about what she had said. “I’m sorry for the kiss though. I...”  
“It’s alright”, she said and smiled.  
Initially she wanted it to happen. She wanted to kiss him. To have some more. Not only for a cover but for real. She had realised that during last night's dinner and during their kiss earlier. She had heard what he had said to her father too. That he loved her. She has had feelings too, all those years ago, but had shoved it away because he had never shown any feelings for her. Now it was different. She was sure that he felt something for her. That was the reason she now stood here, talked to him.  
“Did you only do it because my mum was around?”, she asked quietly and looked at him.  
Strike looked up from some papers he had looked at and scrutinized his partner. This was the first time that he saw what she felt. Robin stepped closer and without hesitation kissed him on the mouth. She was standing on tiptoes and had pulled him a bit closer. He let it happen.  
“Are you sure?”, he mumbled when she let go of his lips.  
Robin didn’t answer and kissed him once more. It was perfect. His hands pulled her closer and held her while he deepened the kiss a little. Oh gosh... This was wrong, he thought. She was his partner! But then Robin had kissed him. It was her initiative and he did nothing wrong. He groaned while her small body pressed more against him. He shoved some papers off the desk and manoeuvred her to it. His strong hands held her up and sat her on the rough wooden desk while he stepped closer. His kisses wandered down her neck and over her jar line. Robin bend her head to give him more access while she pulled him between her legs and let her hands rest on his chest, gripping his shirt. It knocked and Linda stepped in.  
“Oh... I’m so sorry”, she said and turned away while Cormoran immediately let go of her and stopped.  
Robin started giggling at his chest and was still sitting on the desk.  
“Yes?”, he asked way calmer than he was at the moment.  
“I... Michael will be here soon. I... I just leave you two alone for a moment.”  
Linda hadn’t expected to see them in a situation like this and was quite embarrassed that she had interrupted them. She discretely closed the door behind them and made herself a cup of tea. She heard laughter.  
“Oh gosh... I’m truly sorry” he said, still holding her in his arms.  
“Don’t be”, Robin mumbled and softly kissed him once more.  
“So this is... more then?”, Cormoran carefully asked.  
“I think so.”  
“Do you really want this? Me? I can’t give you very much.”  
“You give me so much without knowing it”, Robin answered truthfully. “This job and now you... I couldn't be happier.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything? I mean what you feel.”  
“I wasn’t sure you’d want me.”  
He smiled at her. She had no idea how much he wanted her and for how long. He caressed her cheek and kissed her once more softly.  
“Why did you never say anything?”, she asked.  
“You were with Matthew and I was sure you wouldn’t want me.”  
“So we were both idiots”, Robin deduced softly.  
“Apparently...” He kissed her once more before stepping a bit back. “We should go back, your mum is waiting.”  
He helped her up and they headed back outside where Linda was making some tea.  
“I’m sorry children. I didn’t want to interrupt”, she said.  
“No problem. We just discussed something”, he said and Robin laughed once more.  
Only now the two of them realised that it had been completely stupid of them to wait for so long but it had been lucky, that the rumours had come up and her parents had visited or they’d have waisted more time. Yes, we were both idiots, Strike once more thought and suddenly felt completely happy.


End file.
